


Starting Again

by Sangerin



Category: Medical Defence Australia (MDA)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn considers her priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Again

Caitlin King had a place in the Readers' Course and a desk in the corner of Claudia Monserrat's chambers. And there was a place in Claudia's bed for the taking.

Some nights she ached for Claudia. But going to the Bar was a whole new beginning; a new reputation to build on the ashes of her old one. Caitlin didn’t want to be a woman who slept her way to the Bar. 

The question was whether she could keep Claudia’s interest while she established herself. She had many opportunities open to her: she didn't want to lose any of them.


End file.
